honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solarian League
Military Citation needed: It has been said in the canon novels that solarian "ships of the wall" were considerably more advanced than the RMN or PRN counterparts. I assume this is DN and above. -- 09:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : Please write or reedit in past tense. : Military - it seems before the war SLN was more modern, but c1920 RMN and RHN became more advanced. It has been said in the cannon novels that solarian "ships of the wall" were considerably more advanced than the RMN or PRN counterparts - please insert novel number there (HH...), source of questioned part is infodump with David Weber's posts.--dotz 13:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't recall any book stating that SLN ships were more modern than the RMN. In fact, it mentioned that Solarian tech companies were VERY interested in getting their hands on RMN tech to see what they could reverse engineer. They were much more advanced than PN tech, but like the RHN, their sheer size of navy was the biggest detterent. The SLN had not seen any major action in hundreds of years, just border brush fires. So their Marines and probably battlecruiser-sized (and smaller) ships were to be respected, but bigger ships were not really mentioned. 19:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::I recall modern missiles stuff (all that nuke-generated laser beams thing) - it was invented in SL some time before the war, moreover - SLN light ships stealth capability was still better than for RMN modern cruisers c1918 - 1920 PD, all other ship systems were probably worse (HHA4?, SI1)--dotz 19:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) From what I have read in various Honorverse books. The SLN's Ships of the wall, ie BC and above, are 50 years behind the RMN in all catagories. The SLN has no MDM, Gost Rider equelvalent, FTL communication, CLAC, off bore missle launch capabilities, pod launchers and a whole host of other tech. But thier light units, ie CA and below, are as good as or better than the RMN in some areas but worse in other areas.--John964 17:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Stealth. TI missile pods (not used in the SLN) had better engines also (SI1). BC had more missile launchers.--dotz 19:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) members I suggest to create complete list as category. Maya wasn't a member but province/protectorate. "Prominent member worlds were: * Earth - Sol System * Beowulf - Sigma Draconis System * Lugh - Tau Ceti System * Smoking Frog - Maya System" --dotz 22:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) map When it says 359LY to Solarian League, would that mean the League's border or Sol System, itself? --Farragut79 00:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Normally on maps when a distance to something is stated, such as the distance to another country, it is the distance to that country's border. i would think that if it were the Sol System, it would say 359 LY to Sol. -- DarkScribe 01:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking. --Farragut79 04:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::What was the source and the context of that 359LY? --dotz 07:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's from the starmap in Field of Dishonor. It's actually the distance between the Erewhon and the Joshua Terminus of the Erewhon Wormhole Junction. -- SaganamiFan 15:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Manticore-Beowulf? --dotz 20:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Founding Citation needed for the 925 PD founding. This contradicts the "Universe of Honor Harrington" which says "The best possible speed in 1273 PD was about fifty times lightspeed...it '''was' ''sufficient to allow the establishment of...the Solarian League...". The Information provided in [[In Fire Forged|''In Fire Forged'']](HA5) again confirms this by describing the Solarian League as "still young" during the improvements to the early Impeller Drive in the years following 1246. Andermanifan 18:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) --UPDATED Andermanifan 18:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : I dno't know the source of 925 PD info, but ist is still not contradictory with mentions concerning events of XIII century PD. --dotz 11:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC)